The overall objective of this proposal is to provide research education for veterinarians interested in pursuing a career in Laboratory Animal Medicine. The proposed plan will prepare veterinarians to be competent and proficient in the field of Laboratory Animal Medicine in support of biomedical investigations. The proposed program will emphasize performing collaborative research using animal models in support of translational research activities. There is a current lack of veterinarians prepared for a career in Laboratory Animal Medicine especially those oriented toward research. The University of North Carolina has been training veterinarians in laboratory animal medicine for over 20 years and has a laboratory animal training program recognized by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM). Funds from this proposal would allow UNC to provide laboratory animal medicine research education to three additional veterinarians. This will help address the need for well-trained veterinarians capable of providing laboratory animal support for biomedical research. The program at UNC is especially well versed in preparing veterinarians for a research oriented career.